combining_all_world_of_darkness_into_nwod_dicefandomcom-20200215-history
DoSD
Department of Scientific Defense (DoSD) Like all government sectors you will fund multiple departments within the sector, that assist in making it function smoothly like all well-oiled government run machines. Which means it works as long as people follow the policies and protocols in place. For the DoSD to properly function it is set up similar to a military chain of command combined with the three branches of federal government to create a check a balance of the power within. DoSD command structure: * · Executive * · Judicial * · Literary policy management Executive: Has the executive director and his staff that give technical and tactical advice. This department also has the public affairs department assigned to work closely with the executive team. This group is the common face of social relations between all government branches and foreign governments as needed. It is this branch that would end up before the senate committees if it ever came to that point. They write the official policies that if ever investigated by congress, that they would appear as just an organization within the government that its primary focus is scientific advancement for the nation. All supernatural and anomaly information and instances are not written into these policies. The plausible deniability clause we have in place for the president, is also similar to the one we have in place for the executive team of the DoSD. No one in the executive branch has full understanding of what the DoSd actually does. Judicial: This is where all the very special agents come from, it is also the sector with black sites, and hidden courts. The judicial department investigates and assigns threat levels to anomalies. Terrorist anomaly actions are processed solely through this judicial branch, as are espionage anomaly actions of other governments, companies, and people. Any anomaly that is detained by the judicial sector, will be properly debriefed at a black site, then processed through the secret court system. From there they are then assigned to a new department for final processing. What this is to say is that, those detained will either be sent to research and development department, black site internment camps, or unit acclamation training. Once an anomaly has been detained, it will become a permanent fixture within the DoSD one way or another. Protecting Americas interests is this departments number one priority and no one and nothing will stand in its way to complete its mission of national security. Literary Policy Management: This branch is managed by a council of librarians. Their entire focus is properly maintaining data on everything discovered, managed, and controlled by the DoSD. This branch has access to one of the worlds largest libraries currently being used. All relics, artifacts, ancient documents, recent scientific research and discoveries, grimoires, lost historic memoirs are all found through this branch. Everything that most have access to are just digital copies, all original items are kept in multiple secure locations that very few people have access to. It is through this branch that teams of research specialists build hypotheses on possible scientific anomaly outcomes. It is then directed down to the research and development compartments for further exploration. This branch also has a team of historians and anthropologists whose sole purpose is to locate possible ancient sites of power and send in teams to obtain possible relics, artifacts, or documents. This team has its own units assigned to them, to help the DoSD to obtain items for national security purposes. Then there is the watchers of this department. What they do is observe all media outlets, online diaries, mental health institutes, politics and business on all levels, as they wait for possible anomaly eruptions or disturbances within the normal daily actives of our society. The fact powerful anomalies work to manipulate our government and the people of our great nations is just as disturbing. This is another matter of national security that is taken seriously. Algorithm observers is one of the newest sectors within this branch. It literally observes and reports possible God Machine activities, that are build up towards a final outcome. It has not been perfected yet, so when such activates are noted. It is usually near the end of a multi-decade movement of the gears. Which means if the DoSd sends in a team it is probably one of the last opportunities the DoSD will have to circumvent the diabolical plans of the God Machine. Each one of these branches of the DoSD operate in secret, while the leaders all report back to the librarian council for records and discussion. Policies are decided in council meetings that the justice team and the executive team are all a part of. To many outside observers it would appear to be a modern version of an ancient Greek senate debate. Those assigned to policy creation and management spend many months in arbitration and debate within the great council chamber. Each of these branches have certain identifiable departments that report directly to their superiors. Executive: · Media counter measures · Public Acquiescence · International Affairs Media counter measures is the department that operates the propaganda and media blackouts as needed to hide the anomaly outbreaks. With the intention of keeping people feeling safe and secure within America and globally. This is key for economic prosperity and growth for our country. With the current age of cell phones and social media, the counter measures to anomaly outbreaks have become increasingly more difficult to succeed at. New conspiracy groups and activists are popping up claiming knowledge of how the government is hiding the truth from the people. It is something that is a constant battle on multiple fronts. When an activist group gains too much knowledge or is too active, the case is deferred to the justice department within the DoSD. Public Acquiescence it our partnership with scholars, government agencies, and nonprofits to make a difference within our society while maintaining a status quo and sense of normality. Support groups need sponsorship for those who have been presumably abducted, or have seen anomaly outbreaks. Through this outreach we are able to further maintain a sense of safety for the people, while regulating the actual information that gets released to the public. International Affairs is the department within the State Department and other corporate international relation branches. It is through this department we obtain anomalies, work to end a threat, and move relics via diplomatic currier. It is how we move officially across international state boarders. This branch is key to our global outreach programs above and bellow the table. Judicial: · National Security Justice · National Security Agents · Preemptive Security Facility These are the three primary branches within the Judicial Department. Each one does have subsector compartments, but this will explain the basic of the judicial agency. National Security Justice: This branch works closely with all the other American government agencies, when it comes to processing terrorist, treason and spies within our boarders. Anyone detained and found guilty of plotting against our national security interests are transferred to the National Security Justice system. Anomalies are automatically found to be a threat to national security, just the level of threat is determined after a series of scientific tests have been performed, so that an expert witness can define for the courts the threat level of the anomaly. Once the threat level is defined the anomaly is sentenced to either the Preemptive Security Facility for re-education and assimilation, Research and Development, or Unit placement. Terrorists, actions of treason and spies, if found guilty will then be sent to the research and development as their sentence. In this their lives will be used in the interest of the state and greater good. No longer misguided by falsies of misguided perception. Preemptive Security Facility is the name for black site security prisons. It is here those sent are first given an opportunity to become re-educated and join a greater cause, if this fails they are then sent to a training facility to see if there is anything we can assign them to that will be of value to our nations. Lastly if all fails they are then assigned to the blackest of black sites were they are never seen or heard from again. No one has escaped to anyone’s knowledge. The few who have re-appeared into society are found working in fringe groups fighting and dying for a lost cause. Even those who are seen, many believe it is not the same person. National Security Agents: They are officially in the eyes of the government a branch of the NSA, but in reality they work directly for the Justice department of the DoSD. This branch hunts, detains, and investigates anomalies. They are the front lines of our defense against this national security threat posed by anomalies. They are licensed to kill, they are the black suites you do not want knocking on your door. They are dedicated and highly trained agents that fully believe without question in the mission of national security. They are a special group of agents that even high levels of the NSA and other agencies do not have access to their missions. Category:NWoD